The present invention is directed to the field of printing and more particularly to the field of printing endorsements on items or documents such, for example, as bank checks.
This field of art is replete with a variety of apparatus and mechanisms for cyclically printing data on items such as bank checks. These prior art printer-endorsers all have certain limitations; for example, low speed, or inaccessible operating parts making repair and maintenance quite difficult. Also, many of these types of apparatus are not automatic in operation but rather require operator intervention to change both fixed as well as other data which is to be printed thereby. They also usually require manual intervention to activate or deactivate.
Those types of apparatus that are capable of high speed printing are limited severely by the reliability of the variable information device, i.e. batch number device, since the change in the variable information is always done at very high speeds.